The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Melody433
Summary: Remember when Ice King threw his Fionna and Cake stories in the whirlpool thingy and it turned into a walking book? Well the stories came alive too, Just not on Ooo. When the Lich attacks Ooo, the only haven is on Aaa. The characters find themselves attracted to their gender benders. Everything is fine until they realize, where there's one Lich there has to be another.
1. The End of Ooo

The end of Ooo was near. The Lich had escaped and the whole universe was in danger. He had sent us into panic. Ooo was shaking and cracking. Monsters were erupting all over the place. Big monsters. Volcanos were forming and erupting. The end of Ooo was near. Fortunately, Ice King had a plan.

He told me and Jake that while he, Tree trunks, Lemon Grab, and Neptor were in the secret dungeon, he threw his stupid fiction of me and Jake in the swirling column that made everything turn real. The book came to life and so did the stories, but they appeared in another galaxy. A galaxy that Ice King had found the key for.

It was our only choice. We had called together every person, animal, and creature in Ooo. Told them to pack their bags. People were scared, just as I thought they would be. Ice King was in front of everyone in the field.

He lifted me up and I screamed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Everyone, now, I know this may be frightening, but by glob, we are gonna live. Ice king is going to open the portal to a land called Aaa. It's in another dimension. Aaa looks exactly like Ooo, except the people. Every single one of you has another person there that is just like them but in a different gender. You will go find your match and figure out how to live. That's all we can tell you now." Ice king put me down.

"Ok, Ice king it's time to light the portal up." He nodded and turned around, flicking his fingers. Then a misty white, blue, and black portal formed. "Everyone ready?" He asked. There were tears and cheers. I just wanted to cry. I loved Ooo. How could this be the end? I shut my eyes and people started pushing through the portal.

I tried counting but it was hard. PB, LSP, The candy people, BMO, Marceline, Ice King, Breakfast princesses, Wild berry Princess, Me-mow, Neptor, Tree Trunks, The goblin kingdom, Banana guards, princess cookie, a few giants, Lemon Grab, Ghost princess, doctor princess, the flame kingdom, and many many many more. When everyone was gone, Jake stood there with me, staring at Ooo.

"I'm gonna miss this place, Bro." I said, lowering my head. "Me too, Buddy. But we can't do anything." I nodded. Jake turned. "Goodbye Ooo!" He ran through the portal proudly. I fished through my backpack and pulled out some photos. One of us at Tree trunks house, One of us doing science stuff with PB, One of me with Flame Princess, and one of me and Jake jamming with Marceline. I shed a tear and let them slip through my fingers. I picked up my bags and went to the portal, turning around. "Goodbye Ooo, forever." I then stepped through.

* * *

**Ok, First thing. I'm not a 'man'. I am a wo-man. Thank you very much. 2nd I'm so sorry for ignoring ya'll. I was setting up Series of Unfortunate Events stories and Come on! I'm not Chuck Norris! I make mistakes. But I'm trying. SO, don't sue!**

**~M&M**


	2. Whaaaaat?

Bright sun flashed in my eyes. I blinked back and looked around. Aaa looked just like Ooo, except with no destruction or anything. We were in a small forest. Jake walked up to me. "Hey, Finn, you ready to go see our tree house?" I shivered at the thought of a girl living there now. Two girls. I nodded slowly. "Bye Ice king, We're gonna go find the tree house, good luck."

"Thanks, Guys, you too." We turned and started walking off. I was nervous the whole time. This was going to be weird. She'll probably be freaked out or scared. Finally our tree house came in view. It looked perfect. I smiled and Jake started running to it. I caught up with him. "You ready to meet the girl version of you?" I gulped. "Yep, let's crack this pop stand." "That's the spirit!"

Jake knocked a little too loud. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nagged a voice. It was a sassy voice. One I would imagine Jake to have. The door opened and there was a cat about Jake's height. She was white and cream colored and had a fluffy long tail. She held a cooking pan. It crashed to the floor when she saw us. "You...You look li-" "Cake, who's there?" Came a voice.

A sweet sweet voice. "Fiona! Get down here now!" She called. A girl rushed down and my breath hitched. She was beautiful. She had long curled blond hair and a cute bunny cap, similar to my bear one. She was cute chubby and wore blue clothes like me, she even matched my back pack. "Oh...my...glob...who are you?" I was in shock. "I'm Jake and this is Finn. We're from Aaa." She was shocked and stared at me.

"How do you look exactly like me, but you're a dude..." She breathed. "We have such a long story to tell you, may we come in?" I asked politely. Cake led us in and we jumped on the couch. "Wow, You seem really comfortable..." Said Cake. "Cuz this is our house." Fiona rolled her eyes. "Don't start up the stuff Marshall did." "Who?" Then I smiled. "Oh, you mean Marceline, that must be her duplicate." Fiona gave me a confused look. I took a big breath.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but the only reason that you are here today is because of a wizard. There was first our world named Ooo. A place just exactly like this. The wizard wrote stories about everyone in Aaa. But you all weren't real yet. He finally cast a spell that made you real. Made Aaa wizard is a friend of ours. He wrote a kind of fan fiction about all of the people in Ooo but made them in their opposite gender. When you guys were made you never knew about any of us. A villain named The Lich destroyed our world so we all decided to come here. Everyone is off right now going to their person who is like them. You are the other gender of me. And Jake is the other gender of Cake, see?"

They were silent at first. Great, they don't believe me! "That sounds totally mathematical!" Cheered Fiona. I looked up and smiled. Aaa was just like Ooo.

* * *

**I got the eye of the tiger, fire, dancing through the fire, Because i am the champion, and you're gonna hear me ROAR, Louder, Louder than the lion, Because I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! *Kitty meow***

**I'm listening to Roar by Katy Perry! I have to listen to music to write, music is breathing to me.**


	3. Marcy and Marshy

Marceline's POV:  
It was going to be weird meeting the other me. But it would also rock, since he would probably be super hot. I tried to imagine him in my head. I dared not to think of him in crazy tattoos. Gross. It was so hard. I finally came up to the same cave. My...or his shack looked perfectly exact.

It was quiet and dark. It was dark outside too anyway. I turned into a bat and left my stuff by the door. I went in through the loose board under the house that I knew was there. The place looked just like mine, but I saw no other me. I was beginning to get scared. Maybe he was out for the night! I thought positive and transformed back into a vampire. I checked every single room in the house but saw no one. I gave up and began to get tired. I

changed into some short short sleep shorts and a loose tee. I rubbed my tired eyes and collapsed on his bed. But then I got curious. Maybe he had clothes like me. I went to his closet. That sounded a whole lot better in my head. I flipped through the shirts and jeans. They were pretty vampirish. Really cute. Then I saw his drawer of boxers and boy shorts. I quickly closed it and blushed. Glob, I should not be doing this! I went back to his bed.

I slipped in and covered my self with the warm blanket and wondered how everyone else was doing. I bet Bonnie belle was already making out with her guy. I quietly laughed and my eyes drifted closed. softly, I yawned and my mind started into a deep and peaceful sleep in Aaa.

Marshall Lee's POV:  
I rubbed my eyes and moaned. Ugh, what a night. I was partying with Lumpy Space Prince and Muscle Prince. It was fun but pretty lame. I was heading back. It was probably midnight and I couldn't wait to hit the hay. I unlocked my house and saw 2 bags, a bass, and a guitar. They looked exactly like mine.

I shuffled through bag. Glob, If this was Fiona...Then I stopped. There was a hair brush and a bunch of girl products. Why was this here? I set the bag down and went inside, Nothing moved and every room was empty. I'd have to get on to Fiona tomorrow. I went into my bedroom and threw off my shirt and jeans. Tired. I slipped in bed and reached over for a pillow, but I felt something else. Hair. Soft long wavy hair. Oh, Glob. I flipped on the light and sat up.

It was a girl and she looked exactly like me. She was sleeping and had long long black as night hair. She was beautiful. So peaceful. Why in the hell was she in my house!? How did she get in?! I really didn't want to mess with her now. I turned off the light and slipped back in. I'd deal with it in the mourning.. I got sleepy and soon I drifted off.


	4. Wakin Up

Marceline's POV:  
I darted my eyes open. It was dim and I couldn't see much. I lifted myself out of bed, not bothering to change. Was he still not home? I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I went to the fridge and picked out an apple. Tiredly, I fell onto the couch and sucked the red out. I threw it away in the nearby trash can. What was there to do here anyway? Then I heard soft footsteps.

I started getting scared again. He would be ticked if he knew I was here. Then a foot poked out. It was pale. Then a person. I flinched and looked at him. This was no vampire. This was a god! He had wavy black hair and was shirtless. Oh, glob, Oh, glob, Oh glob. Stop staring. I couldn't take my eyes off.

He smiled cheekily. "Hi." My heart stopped at his soft but alluring voice. "Hi.." I chocked out, still in shock. "You looked so cute last night." I blushed red. He saw me there and-Did he sleep in the bed? "Did you sleep there?" He nodded. "Where else was I supposed to sleep?" I died of embarrassment.

I slept with my other gender me! That sounded better in my head. "Oh glob." He smiled evilly and came over and sat on the couch. "Four questions, No four. One: Who are you? Two: How did you get in my house? Three: Why are you in my house? And four: Why do you look so much like me?" I blushed and started explaining everything. "So, you're the other gender me." He smiled.

"Cool." I rolled my eyes and stood up, making my way to the door. "Hey, Marceline, where are you going?" He called. "I'm going to go find my own cave, this is your place." I turned back to the door and felt arms wrap around my waist. "Come on, this is your house too." I blushed and tore his arms off. "I need privacy. I still have songs to record." He stopped me.

"But, wouldn't it be cool if we could sing...together?" I blushed red. I'd never done that before! "M-Maybe.." He turned me around. "Are you scared?" He asked teasingly. "No-No!" I growled. I was embarrassed now. I turned to get my bag but he swooped and picked me up. I flew out of his arms. "I still don't know who you are." I said. He smiled evilly.

"Marshall Lee. Rhymes with with Marceline." I rolled my eyes and floated down. "Ok, I'll stay. But on two conditions." He floated down by me. "You be ware of my privacy." He sighed. "You're no fun. But fine." I glared. "And next is that you have my back-Always. And if you do, I'll have yours." Marshall smiled.

"No problem, princess." He flirted. "Oh, Hey do you wanna hang over at the candy kingdom with PG?" PG? "Huh?" His eyes shot up. "Oh, Sorry. Prince Gumball or as I call him, Bubba." I laughed. Bubba. I nodded. "Sure. But let me get changed."

* * *

**So...WHo likes root bear? I do! OK, that was random...Whateves! Check out my book, ****Living in Holes**** if you wanna see an abused teenage girl, a framed red head, a crazy wild blond boy, an Australian newbie, and a Juvenile delinquent with lies to hide! Seriously ****check it out****. I got like 916 views. It's good. Peace out, Girl Scouts!**

**~M&M**


	5. Bubba and Bonnibelle

*At the candy kingdom.* PB POV:  
It's terrible that we lost Ooo! I had so much work to be done. I was in the middle of fusing Cinnamon Bun's atoms, with Peppermint butler's chunk of candy arm. It was very interesting. But now my work is all lost! I held back a tear and brushed my hair out of my face.

I couldn't let my people see me like this at all! They look up to me. If I turned into a crying little helpless princess, my respect would be lost. We were almost to the other kingdom. Hopefully everything would be like it was in Ooo.

I finally could make out two tall figures, behind it, a large beautiful castle, just like mine. Two banana guards with curly short blond hair stood at the front.

We neared, and I heard giggles from the candy people behind me. Hey, maybe this would be fun.

"Wait, halt, state your name." I sighed. "I'm Princess Bubblegum, from a land far away from here called Ooo. We and my candy people were sent here by our friends. Each and every one of us is a gender swap of every person in the candy kingdom. I need to talk to Prince Bubblegum, immediately."They paused. "You mean, Prince Gumball?" One asked. I sighed and nodded. "Yes, Now let us in."

"I swear this is a crime against humanity!" I screamed as the banana guards dragged us all down the royal hall. "I demand to speak with Prince Gumball right this seco-" "Excuse me? Can I be of any help?" Every person in the room froze. The guards spun us around and I found myself staring at a gorgeous prince. He had a cute quiff and proper pink royal clothing.

"Prince Gumball..." I breathed. "You're majesty," I shook my self free from the guards and stood, curtsying. "I'm Princess Gumball and these are my candy people. I know this is going to sound crazy, but we came here from a land just like this, same people, just in the different land was destroyed by an evil lord named The Lich. It's probably a girl for you, but our candy kingdom was destroyed, so we kinda gotta stay here. So all in all, I'm you as a girl."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "So you want to stay in the candy kingdom?" I nodded, twisting my ankle around, shyly. "Alright!" "Huh?" "I said alright. I don't lie, ever. I've never seen you in the kingdom, and seriously you're the spitting image of me. Follow Peppermint maid and she'll show you to your rooms." He said with a smile and walked away. "Thank you, your majesty." I called. Wow...

* * *

**Come on Peeps, I need reviews badly! Good day and love rootbeer!**

**~M&M**


End file.
